Closer
by Zeea
Summary: The First Story in a Trilogy(closer, without condition, irreality) - Michael and Maria's relationship, prior to the Pilot episode


Title: Closer (Prequel to Without Condition)  
Author: Zia  
Disclaimer: Mine. Mine. Mine. :)  
Summary: The prequel to Without Condition. Basically in my universe M&M were together before the Pilot ep. And this is what happened. You don't have to have read Without Condition, but I'll love you if you do :) Especially if I get feedback  
Author's Note: For once I don't think I have an actual Author's Note! Hmm Nope, nothing other than thanks for all the wonderful feedback you guys have given me :) 

~~~~~~  
Am I wrong to want you near?  
A bit of heaven with you beside me  
I see your face in the eyes of the sky  
but you are farther than far tonight  
  
Am I wrong to feel this way?  
Do my tears fall down in the darkness?  
Or do you see them all from a distance  
-and will you come to me and make them go away?  
  
A little closer now  
is where you need to be  
A little closer now  
is where you need to be  
The only thing worth the pain is wanting  
  
Am I wrong to want you near?  
-Fisher - Closer  
~~~~~~

  
Michael lay on his bed stretched out, staring up at the ceiling. Hank was in the other room; he could hear sounds from him, and what sounded like a girls voice? He shook his head and stood up quickly then walked into the living room. He froze at what he saw. A small girls frame being pressed into the wall by Hank. Michael moved up quickly behind Hank and touched the back of his neck and knocked him unconscious. He looked at the girl and realized it was Maria DeLuca. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded until he realized she was trembling. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked her and she looked up at him, then at the hand that he had moved to rest on her arm.

Maria jerked away from Michael as quickly as possible. "Don't touch me. I'm fine." But Michael heard the fear in her voice. She started to move towards the door, but didn't make it a full step before she was shaking so much she collapsed against Michael's chest. He felt hot tears burning through his thin black t-shirt.

"Come here." He said carefully lifting her into his arms. He carried her down the short hallway to his room and set her down on his small and grungy looking bed. He felt embarrassed by her seeing this, but she didn't seem to notice. She was just watching him as her arms held herself tightly. What did they do on TV shows? He thought, trying to think of how he could help her. They always made tea, and wrapped up in blankets, so Michael picked up the cleanest blanket off his bed and moved to wrap it around her shoulders when he realized her shirt was ripped open. Damnit Hank. He grabbed a shirt out of his drawer, thankful that he'd done his laundry earlier that week. "Why don't you put this on?" 

Maria still wasn't moving. She looked from his hand that held the shirt, and back up to his face. With a sigh Michael moved over to his bedroom door and flipped the lock to keep Hank out then moved back to Maria's side. "How about I help you?" He offered and still she didn't respond so he knelt down on the floor in front of her and touched her arms gently. He looked up at her face, into her eyes, and the pools of emerald green seemed empty, broken, and scared. "I won't hurt you." He told her softly and gently pulled her arms from around her waist, and she willingly let him.

Michael smoothed his hands up her arms and then pulled the fragment of clothing down her arms. Revealing her upper body to him. Oh sh-t. She wasn't wearing a bra. He stared at her bare chest in awe. He wasn't a complete idiot, he'd seen magazines, but he'd never been so up close and personal. He noticed her shaking again, but this time figured it was more from the coolness of the room, because her nipples had turned into little pebbles and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his mouth around them. But he quickly shook his head and grabbed his shirt. "Arms up." Slowly she lifted her arms and he slid his t-shirt down her arms and carefully smoothed it down over her chest, and stomach. Then he picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You should get home. Do you want me to walk you?"

Maria shook her head, which surprised Michael that she reacted. "I told my mom I was going to Liz's, because I was going to spend the night, but I hadn't asked Liz yet, and I needed to come by here because I got paired up with you on some history assignment and you weren't at school all week so Mr. Fisher told me I had to track you down or I would fail. And I didn't want to fail so I came here to find you and-"

"You're babbling. You can stay here for a while, get some rest, I'll go get you something to drink." She nodded and slowly fell to her side, her head resting against Michael's pillow, as she clutched his blankets around her. They were warm in the cold room. She could still feel Hank's hands on her, and she shuddered at the thought and curled up tighter in a ball.

Michael ran his hands through his hair as he walked into the kitchen. Hank had obviously woken up and left, and Michael was thankful for that. He opened the cabinets, and found nothing resembling tea, so instead he made her hot buttered rum then walked back down to his room. He sat on the edge of the bed and held it out to her. "Here, it should help you get some sleep." Slowly Maria sat up and took the cup and sipped it slowly.

"You can stay in here, I'll lock the door and if you need anything I'll be on the couch." Maria nodded slightly as she curled back up on her side. Michael walked over to the door and looked at her, lying on his bed with her eyes closed, before opening the door and walking out of his room. He waved his hand over it, locking it well enough that Hank wouldn't be able to get in but Maria could get out. He stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to stay awake in case anything happened.

Part 2

Maria woke up with a start from a dream. Hank's hands were all over her, and she was trapped against the wall, unable to move anywhere to towards him. She let out a strangled sob then heard someone yell and she jumped and yanked the blanket over her head as she listened. "Lazy sonofabitch! Where is she?" There was a pause, Michael responding, much quieter, she couldn't hear him. "Liar!" She heard the sound of skin hitting skin and clenched her eyes shut when she heard a grunt. There was silence, then a door slammed shut.

Refusing to move she just lay under the blankets, keeping as still as she could for a few minutes before slowly climbing out of Michael's bed. Silently she opened the door and peeked her head out and saw Michael sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, his head hung low. Slowly Maria walked over to him. "Michael?" She whispered and he jerked his head up.

"You shouldn't be out here."

"I can't sleep. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, come here." He said getting up and leading her back to his room and making her lay back down.

"Stay in here with me?" Michael looked at her, then the door and walked over and closed it, and locked it again before walking back over and lying down on top of the blankets Maria was under. She curled up against his side and rested her head against his chest and let her eyes slip shut. "Thank you." She murmured softly.

  
Maria woke up slowly and realized she wasn't in her bed. She sat up quickly and froze when she saw Michael standing with his back to her, across the room, pulling on a pair of boxers. Maria chewed on her lip and stared at him. He bent down and grabbed his jeans, and she watched how the muscles of his back moved, and then he pulled on a black t-shirt before turning around. He shifted slightly when he saw her staring at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Maria said nodding slightly. "I um should get to Liz's so I can tell her if anyone asks I was there." Michael nodded.

"I'll walk you over there." Maria smiled slightly and climbed out of Michael's bed.

Michael led Maria out of his room and saw Hank passed out on the couch. She flinched and moved closer to him. Michael looked at her, then Hank, and then back at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's ok, he won't hurt you again." He told her softly.

On the way to the Crashdown, Michael kept his arm around Maria's waist. "Maria you need to stay away from the trailer park. If you come back Hank will hurt you and I I don't want that to happen ok?"

"Michael" They stopped in front of the restaurant and Michael shook his head.

"No, Maria, you can't come back there alright?" He ran his hands through his hair before turning and quickly leaving.

With a sigh Maria climbed up the balcony to Liz's room. She climbed through the window and Liz looked up at her. "If anyone asks I was here with you last night."

"Ok where were you really?"

"No place, but my mom thinks I was here."

Part 3

A month later Maria made her way through the trailer park towards Michael's home. Despite the fact that he had told her not to come, but she hadn't seen him again much after that day. Other than the very rare times he'd come into the Crashdown, but he'd leave the second he saw her. It hurt her. She didn't understand why he wanted nothing to do with her. Maria walked up to the door but was too afraid to knock so she slowly pulled open the door and gasped quietly when she saw Hank passed out on the couch wearing a thin pair of boxers. Her stomach lurched and she felt ill, and prayed that Michael was here. Rushing quickly through the small trailer she made her way to Michael's room, but much to her dismay he wasn't there. So she quickly shut the door and locked it.

Michael walked inside the trailer after dark. He'd purposely stayed away today because Hank was pissed at him, and he didn't want to deal with it. By the time he got home Hank was gone, probably at a bar getting even more drunk. Michael walked down to his room and was caught off guard when he found his door was locked. Prepared for anything he waved his hand over the door and unlocked it and pushed open the door. Then he realized he wasn't prepared for anything when he saw Maria's small body tucked into his bed under the blankets. He sighed quietly and walked over to the bed and looked down at her. She was lying on her stomach, her shoulder length curly blonde hair in her face, with his comforter pulled up over her shoulders. Slowly he reached out and brushed her hair back from her face.

She moved slightly when he touched her, her head turned to the other side and her legs started moving, kicking the blankets down, off of her self, and onto the floor. Michael stared in shock as the blanket slid down her body to reveal her wearing nothing more than a thin tank top and a skimpy looking thong. What the hell was she doing? He wondered. "Maria." He said softly touching her bare shoulder. It was smooth under his fingers and he wanted to touch more. He shook her slightly, resting the palm of his hand against her skin. "Maria wake up." He looked at her face and watched her eyes slowly flutter open, showing the deep pools of green as they adjusted to the dim light of the room.

"Michael?" She asked quietly, her voice laced with sleep. She lifted herself up onto her forearms and looked at him.

"I told you to stay away from here. Hank could have hurt you again."

"He was passed out. I was hoping you were here."

"You can't be here. You can't come over here anymore."

"But Michael-" 

"No Maria put your clothes back on I'm walking you home." Seeing her long slender legs stretched out made him hard. He wanted to feel every inch of her skin. Especially the spot between where her tank top ended and the thin material of her panties began. He wanted to taste it.

"No Michael." She said shaking her head. She'd gotten into a fight with her mom. She had no intention of going back anytime soon. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his pillow, hoping he'd just give up and let her be.

There was a long silence, Michael hadn't moved off the bed, and Maria was breathing in the scent of Michael through his pillow. Then she felt a feather light touch trail over her lower back, causing her to shiver, and goose bumps to stand out all over her skin. The bed shifted slightly and she felt Michael's weight move over her legs, and then his breath against the area his fingers had just been. Maria shivered again and bit down hard on her lip. Slowly her skimpy tank top was pushed up a little ways to reveal more of her back.

Michael stared enthralled by the skin he was revealing. Perfect, porcelain white skin. He touched his tongue softly to the skin he'd just exposed. Her back arched and he heard her moan, obviously she liked the feeling of it, so he did it again. But then he moved his hands to the hem of her thong and inched it down just barely, showing off a small tattoo of a pixie, lower on her back. He touched his tongue to it and heard her gasp again, this time murmuring his name.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing Michael moved quickly away from her. "Maria, you need to go."

She sat up and turned to look at him. "No." Maria said simply. Michael bit back a growl. What was with her!? Why wouldn't she listen to him Maria reared up on her knees and crawled to the edge of the bed. "Let me stay." She murmured softly, her eyes pleading with his. Michael sighed and nodded. "Thank you!" She exclaimed softly, throwing her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes tightly as she pressed her chest into his.

Michael was taken back by her sudden hug. He wasn't used to affection, especially like this. Slowly he moved his hands to rest on her slim hips. He could feel the heat radiating off her skin, and her full breasts pressed against his chest through the two thin layers of fabric that separated them.

Maria held onto him and then felt his hands move to her hips. Slowly she pulled back a little and looked at him before leaning in and touching her lips to his. She'd had some experience with kissing, but not much. His lips molded to hers and she let her eyes slip shut, thrilled at the sensation his lips were causing against hers.

Michael slid his hands up slowly, slipping a little farther under the sides of her small tank top. He kissed her back softly at first, but quickly the kiss grew more and more passionate. Their tongues battled for dominance as Maria's fingers tangled in Michael's spiky hair.

Both broke away, breathing hard, but still holding onto each other tightly. Michael's fingers were slowly inching up the hem of Maria's shirt, wanting to feel more skin, but at the same time, afraid to touch her. Slowly Maria pulled back from him a little, her green eyes showing her emotions, mostly lust. Passion and need. She moved her own hands to the hem of her tank top and slowly lifted it. Michael watched as she exposed her silky skin to his view. It slid up over her ribs, and paused for a second, before lifting up to reveal her breasts.

Michael stared at her breasts intently. Seeing them before had changed nothing, they her nipples hardened and he had that same urge to take them into his mouth suckle each of them. So he did. Michael leaned in and wrapped his lips around one and stroked his tongue against it. Maria's body jerked slightly against his, a moan tore past her lips and she slid her fingers into Michael's hair, holding his mouth against her. "Oh oh god." Maria bit down on her lip and her head tilted backwards. Michael felt her hair brush against the hand he had moved to rest between her shoulders.

Michael had never tasted anything so sweet, like pure honey. He sucked softly, enjoying the sounds of her moans. Michael laid her back quickly on the bed and switched to the other breast, while his hand came up to knead the one his mouth had just left.

"Michael." Maria moaned loudly and her nails lightly scratched the back of his head. She'd never felt anything so amazing. So powerfully sweet. His mouth was fire on her skin.

"What the f-ck are you doin' in there boy!?" Maria jumped and her whole body shook t the sound of that voice.

Michael leapt off the bed and looked at Maria, terrified. He angrily ran his hands through his hair and moved quickly to the door and slammed it shut and locked it before Hank could make it down the hall to see. Hank's fist slammed against the door and Michael turned to his CD player and turned it on quickly. The loud sounds of Metallica filled the room, and Hank yelled something before giving up. Michael looked back at Maria, stretched out on his bed, watching him. Her hands were shaking and he sighed inwardly. Hoping his need wasn't obvious to her, because she was scared and he didn't want to scare her anymore.

Running a hand through his hair Michael walked over to the bed and grabbed the comforter from the foot of the bed and pulled it up over Maria's chest. "Michael?" She asked softly over the steady beat of the music coming from the speakers near the bed.

"What?" He asked sitting against the headboard and closing his eyes. How the hell was he going to handle sleeping in the same bed with her again? He could sleep on the couch again, but he was too concerned about Hank getting in some how.

Leisurely Maria pushed off the blanket and rose up on her knees and crawled the short distance to him. She straddled his thighs and looked at him. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned in and kissed him deeply. She felt his hardness pressing between her legs and moaned quietly as her hips rocked slightly towards him.

Michael's hips bucked up against hers and Maria gasped quietly and he moved his hands to rest on her hips. "Maria"

"Michael, I don't want to stop." She said looking into his eyes as she combed her fingers through his short spiky hair. Michael moved one hand up quickly to the back of her neck and pulled her mouth against his, causing Maria to moan and rock her hips against his.

Part 4

Maria's hand pulled at Michael's shirt, desperate to feel his skin. She pulled at it, but it was tight against his skin. "Michael." She whined causing Michael to smirk faintly. He pulled back enough to yank his shirt over his head and then pulled her against his chest, feeling her soft breasts, and hard nipples against his skin. Michael groaned and rolled her onto her back, kissing her passionately. He made his way slowly down her neck, and her breasts.

Maria moaned and writhed beneath him, the heat between her legs grew from the feel of Michael's mouth on her skin. He slid his hands down her stomach to her panties. His eyes looked back up to her face and Maria raised her hips up slightly. He watched her for a second before slowly dragging the small piece of cloth down her legs. She looked up at him, naked and beautiful.

Resting his hands on her ankles he slowly smoothed them up her legs, and knelt between her thighs. "Michael do you um have a condom?" She asked quietly, he'd barely heard her over music. He nodded slightly and climbed off the bed. He walked over to his desk and dug around.

Maria laid on the bed and shivered. It was cool in his room. She reached over and pulled the sheet up around herself, partially from the cold, partially from her shyness. Michael turned back to her and looked at her. The dim light from the lamp beside the bed lit her body up. He could hardly believe this. They were going to have sex? This little pixie girl, and an alien. He slowly walked back to the bed and looked down at her. She sat up slowly; the sheet still wrapped around her, and pulled him to stand between her legs.

Slowly Maria moved her hands up Michael's thighs and carefully undid his pants, she pushed them down his legs, leaving him standing in only his boxers. Maria's eyes traveled over his body, up to meet his eyes. A small smile grew across her face as her hands moved to the elastic of his boxers. Taking a deep breath, she slowly slid the boxers down his legs. It was her turn to stare in awe now, Michael's hard c-ck just inches from her face. She bit her lip and slowly touched the tip of her fingers to his length and stroked him gently.

Michael's head fell back and he moaned loudly feeling her fingers touching his length. Then he felt something warm and wet touch the head of his c-ck and his hips bucked unexpectedly. Maria pulled back quickly and looked up at him and he looked down at her, lust evident in his eyes. She smiled up at him and stroked her fingers along his length again. Michael grunted and quickly tore open the small foil package. Maria watched his every move as he pulled the condom out and slid it down along his length.

Biting her lip and looking up at him Maria slowly laid back on the bed, her head on his pillow again. She reached her hand up to him and he moved onto the bed between her legs. He tugged the sheet away from her and looked down at her. He kissed her softly, and it slowly grew more passionate as their lower bodies rocked against each other. Michael could feel the wet heat from between her legs, through the condom he wore. "You sure?" He asked pulling back to look down at her face, and Maria nodded, her hands smoothing up and down his arms, her legs spread on either side of him, pulled up slightly, cradling him between her thighs.

Pressing the tip of his c-ck against her wet heat he looked into her eyes, making sure there was no doubt in her eyes before he thrust deep inside of her. She went ridged in his arms, a whimper, and a gasp tore from her lips at once, and he saw the tears in her beautiful green eyes. "F-ck I'm sorry." He grunted out. He hurt her. That was evident from the look on her face. He started to pull back, to slip out of her and go hide in the living room, never to face her again but her arms gripped his shoulders. 

"Don't. Just just wait." She whispered and he looked at her then buried his face in the crook of her neck. He just laid there, his weight rested on his arms, as he stayed buried deep inside of her tight wet heat. He wanted to move, to pull out of her, something, anything, he was getting restless.

As if Maria sensed it her body rocked slightly. Her hips lifted up slightly, sending Michael deeper inside of her and her arms tightened around his shoulders. He pulled back to look at her face. "You ok?" She nodded and lifted her head up to kiss him passionately. They started to move together slowly, their hips rocking faintly.

They moved slowly at first, but sped up as the passion increased. Maria was moaning his name softly, over and over and Michael was thrust in a deep steady space. Moving quickly, Michael flipped onto his back and pulled her on top of him. She gasped but her hips didn't cease their movement against his. She sat up and rested her hands on his chest as she rode him, without any shame. He looked up at her, and just watched her. Her skin was practically glowing as she quickly moved against him.

It seemed to go on forever, Michael guiding Maria's hips against his, up and down his hard length. Sweat covered their bodies in a thin sheen. Maria's head was thrown back, as moans and purrs emanated from her throat. Michael's eyes traveled over her body and rested on the juncture of her thighs, watching her sex engulfing his c-ck over and over. He slipped on hand in and found the little nub that was just begging to be touched. He stroked it quickly and Maria's body jerked against his before she let out a loud cry as her whole body clenched and convulsed against his, orgasm tearing through her body. Her inner walls clenched around his c-ck and his hips bucked up against hers thrusting deeper as he came. Maria's body slowly fell forward against his chest, her head over his heart, breathing quickly, her eyes slid shut and she drifted instantly into a light sleep.

Michael lifted her off of him carefully and she immediately curled up on her side her eyes still closed. Michael tossed the used condom into the trash and pulled on his boxers before looking back at Maria sleeping in his bed. There was blood between her legs, and some on the sheets. Not much, but enough that it would stay in his mind for the rest of his life. He hurt her. It hadn't been intentional. He didn't know all that much about a girl's body, and he felt bad for hurting her like that. For making her first time, so horrible. Angrily he ran his hands through his hair and sat on the edge of the bed.

The movement of the bed caused Maria to wake up. She rolled over and looked up at Michael. "Hey." She murmured drowsily.

"I'm sorry." He told her and Maria looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"I hurt you." Maria noticed the blood and her head swayed. Blood always made her sick, especially her own.

"No I knew I knew it would hurt, it's ok."

"No it's not." Maria sighed and sat up and climbed into Michael's lap, straddling his thighs.

"Yes it is. Michael, it's what happens. The first time we have sex it hurts a little, we bleed a little, and then we're sore. Nothing will ever change that. It will always happen like that. Trust me, it wasn't as horrible as it may seem." She snaked her arms around his shoulders and kissed him softly.

Part 5

Michael made his way down the street, after narrowly escaping Hank's fist. He just walked down the street not paying attention to anything his mind was somewhere else. It was on Maria. Two months had passed since they'd slept together. After she climbed into his lap, they showered together; Michael took his time washing her body gently. He made her promise to stay away, and she did. She hadn't been back since. He hurt her, despite what she had said, the guilt was eating him up inside. He looked up and realized where he was. Maria's window. She was laying in her bed, eyes closed, the blankets kicked off the bed. Silently Michael pushed the window open and climbed inside. He pulled the blankets back up over her body and tucked her in. She shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. Carefully Michael laid down beside her, one hand draped over her waist, as if she felt the warmth from his body she moved closer to him, snuggling up against his chest.

Michael stayed up all night watching her. He glanced at the clock and realized he needed to go. She would be waking up soon. He pressed his lips against her forehead before climbing out of her bed and quickly climbing out the window.

Maria sat in her room later that day, staring in the mirror. She'd cut her hair. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she'd chopped it all off. She ran her hand through her short hair again and jumped when someone knocked on her window. She turned and saw Michael. He'd come last night. She could smell him in her room when she woke up. She walked over and opened the window. "Yeah?"

"You cut your hair." Maria shifted slightly and nodded.

"Yeah." He just nodded.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"Please?" He said please. Maria was in shock. She nodded and climbed out the window.

"Lead the way."

Michael took her hand and walked with her down the street. Neither speaking, Maria desperately wanted to know where they were going, but Michael's mind seemed someplace else. Finally they stopped and Maria looked at him. "Michael?"

"Shh." He said softly fishing the key out of his pocket and unlocking the hotel door. He pushed it open and led her inside.

"Michael" Maria whispered in awe. There were candles set up all over the room, and she could feel the heat from them.

"Just be quiet." He said pulling her against his chest. "I wanted to make it up to you hurting you and" He slid his fingers into her now short hair. Now it wouldn't spread out on the pillowcase like it did before.

"Michael you didn't have to-" Michael kissed her to shut her up.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up DeLuca?" Maria smiled slightly and nodded. Her arms slid around his shoulders and kissed him deeply. Michael's hands slid down her back to her ass, and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Michael carried her over to the bed and set her down. He moved to kneel in front of her and slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

Michael leaned in and pressed his lips against her belly button while his hands slid up and slowly unhooked her bra. He let it slip off her shoulders and down her arms and tossed it to the floor with her shirt. Michael looked intently at her breasts. Watching them as the rose with each breath she took. Slowly he slid one hand up from her hip to gently cup her breast. He just held it, awe written plain across his face. His hand was just there, not moving, just feeling the slightly movement with every breath she took. "Michael." Maria murmured and arched her back into his hand. Michael's eyes moved up to her face, he wanted to explore every inch of her body. Slowly he laid her back on the bed and hovered over her.

The deep green pools of desire stared up at him, watching his every move. Michael leaned down and pressed his lips between her breasts, causing Maria's back to arch up off the bed and a moan to roll past her lips. He'd barely touched her and she was moaning. Michael bit back a groan. Her skin was sensitive and he loved it. He slowly kissed his way to one of her breasts and sucked her nipple into his mouth, suckling it softly, before rolling it between his teeth gently. Maria hissed and arched her back, Michael took the opportunity and slid his hand under her, resting between her shoulder blades to keep her arched up towards him.

Maria was murmuring things softly, and unintelligible while Michael laved her breasts. Her fingers tangled in his hair, as her breathing grew more and more labored. Michael's mouth left her breasts causing her to whimper as the cool air hit her skin. He kissed his way down her stomach, leaving a wet trail in his wake.

Michael looked up at Maria, biting her lip, her eyes closed, passion written across her face. This is what he wanted. Her to feel nothing but pleasure. Why he wasn't sure. Why should he care what this pixie girl felt, or thought, but he did. He flicked his tongue into her belly button causing Maria to gasp and let out a quiet giggle. He looked up at her and saw her smiling down at him. "That tickle?" She nodded so he did it again.

"Michael!" Maria shrieked as he flicked his tongue into her navel again. His fingertips skimmed up and down her sides causing her to squirm and try to get away from him. She couldn't stop laughing, trying to bat his hands away, but at the same time desperate to keep the contact with him. "Oh god Michael stop please stop." She begged through her laughter, her sides ached from laughing so hard.

Michael's hands stilled and he pressed his lips against her belly, right above the button of her jeans; her legs were now wrapped around his back. She smiled down at him, brushing her fingers through his hair. He had a faint smile on his face, and Maria had never seen him smile. Smirk yes, but actually smiling, never.

Michael moved his hands to her pants and undid the button, and slid the zipper down. He sat up, causing her legs to fall from behind his back. He tugged her tight jeans down her legs, leaving her laying beautifully below him in nothing but her underwear. He took one ankle in his hand and pressed his lips against it softly, and slowly made his way up. Kissing up her calf, over her knee, and ever so slowly along her thigh. Then he moved back down to the foot of the bed and proceeded to do the same with the other leg this time settling himself between her legs when he reached the juncture of her thighs.

Soft kisses pressed against her skin caused Maria to start moaning softly. He watched her for a second before slipping her panties down her legs and tossing them to the floor. He looked at her lower lips; the hair around them was neatly trimmed. She spread her legs and pulled her them up so her thighs were pulled up on either side of his head.

Michael trailed his tongue over her wet heat, causing Maria's hips to jerk up slightly and her fingers to tighten in his hair. He took his time exploring her, using his mouth and his fingers. Maria was begging for release, and Michael was more than willing to give it to her. He had fallen in love with her taste, sweet and spicy, his favorite combination. He slipped his tongue inside of her and moved his hand up to stroke her clit, his other hand massaging her breast. Within seconds Maria was moaning Michael's name loudly, over and over as she came.

Part 6

Michael stretched out beside her, his hand still gently kneading her breast. Her body was quivering slightly still from her orgasm and it made Michael smile, to know that he made her feel that. Slowly Maria's eyes fluttered open to meet his. "Hey." She murmured drowsily.

"Hey." Michael said pushing some hair back from her face. Maria wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"That was amazing." She smiled and Michael wrapped his arms around her. Before long they both drifted off to sleep.

Maria woke up a while later and looked at Michael. Still fully clothed and frowned. She liked his body; it was soft, but hard. Speaking of hard. She thought looking down at the bulge at the front of his pants. Carefully she undid his pants and slid her hand inside his boxers. She found his c-ck and lowered herself between his legs. Stroking him slowly she heard him grunt under his breath, but he was still asleep. Maria smiled and lowered her head down towards his c-ck. She reached out with the tip of her neatly manicured finger and touched the drop of pre-cum there, then stroked her finger in circles around the head of his c-ck, spreading his pre-cum on his hard flesh.

Michael groaned her name, and Maria smiled. He was still deep in his dreams, but he was dreaming about her. She lowered her head to his stiff prick and lapped up the cum from the head of his c-ck. She wrapped her mouth around him and quickly swirled her tongue around the tip of his erection, causing Michael's hips to buck. "F-ck!" I groaned loudly and his eyes flew open.

He looked down quickly and saw Maria's eyes focused on his face as her mouth moved quickly up and down his length, her hand pumping the base of his c-ck. Michael's hands instantly tangled in her hair and his fell back on the pillow. "Maria" He groaned feeling her tongue stroking the underside of his erection. "Sh-t Maria." Her hand sped up, and her lips tightened around him. "Maria f-ck! Stop!" And she did.

Maria pulled back quickly when Michael yelled. "What? Did I do it wrong?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"F-ck no Maria." He said cupping her face and kissing her tenderly. "I just wanted to be inside of you." He ran her fingers through her hair. Maria blushed slightly and leaned into his hand.

"Did you bring a condom with you?" She asked softly. He nodded.

"Yeah I'll get it." Michael told her moving to get up, but Maria shook her head.

"I'll get it. Where is it?"

"My jeans." Maria smiled and kissed him before climbing off the bed and kneeling down to pick up his jeans. She dug through the pocket until she found it and pulled it out. She climbed back onto the bed and straddled his thighs.

Leaning down she pressed her lips against the tip of his c-ck before opening the package and slowly slipping it down around his length. Maria slithered up his body, her weight resting on his lower stomach as she looked at him. She wrapped her hand around his length and stroked him slowly as she led him to her dripping wet sheath, and slid down around him. Maria moaned and let her head fall backwards as he filled her to the hilt.

Michael groaned her name softly and gripped her hips. Maria leaned down, her chest pressed against his as she moved against him slowly at first, but picking up speed. Maria held onto his shoulders as he sat up and her legs went around his waist. "Michael." She moaned arching her back, letting her head fall back giving Michael access to her throat. Instantly Michael latched onto her throat, sucking hard, desperate to leave marks all over her.

His hand slid between then and he stroked her clit. He wanted to feel her cum over and over. He loved the feel of her wet heat wrapped tight around him. She was enjoying it. That was obvious by her moans. That was the whole point. He wanted to make up for hurting her, for making her bleed. He rolled her onto her back and made steady deep thrusts inside of her.

Maria's legs wrapped tight around his back and her arms around his shoulders. "Michael harder." She panted out and Michael looked down at her. He did what she said, and his hips bucked against hers, he was still afraid of hurting her. It was the last thing he ever wanted to do. She moaned his name and cried out loudly as she came. Her back arched and her nails dug into his shoulders.

Michael groaned feeling her inner walls tighten around him, but he kept moving, thrusting deeper. "Michael." She cried out again, her inner walls clenched tighter around Michael and he stilled within her as he came with her. Exploding and clutching to her tightly.

They lay together in the aftermath. Eyes closed, breathing hard. Michael absently ran his fingers through her hair. "Let your hair grow back out." Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. He loved the access to her neck. The soft porcelain skin exposed for him to kiss, and touch, but he loved the way it cascaded down over her shoulders, and spread out on the pillow beneath her head. He didn't know what possessed him to feel these things, but he couldn't stop it.

"Ok." She murmured softly, pulling herself closer to him.

"Maria, we can't keep doing this."

"What?" She lifted her head up and look at him.

"This relationship, we can't keep doing this. I can't have a relationship." 

Maria sighed quietly as she looked up at Michael. "Ok Michael." She said softly. He would make love to her like that, and then he'd say they couldn't anymore. She didn't understand. But she could settle for just getting to be with him occasionally. Maybe someday he would get past whatever it was, and let them be together, but until then, she could live with being held like this.

"What?" It was his turn to be confused.

"I just mean, I understand, but I want you to know, that when you need anything I'll be there."

Part 7

Michael smoothed his hands over Maria's body as he dressed her. Slipping first her panties up her legs, and then her jeans. He picked up her bra, and kissed between her breasts before slipping it back up her arms. He slowly buttoned up her shirt after pulling it back on her. "I'll walk you home." He said blowing out the lights and walking out the door. It was dark outside now, and starting to cool off. He shrugged out of his jacket and slid it around her to keep her warm as they walked towards Maria's house in a comfortable silence.

They stopped outside of Maria's window and she stood there looking at him for a minute before slipping out of his jacket. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly before pushing up her window and slipping inside silently. He watched her for a minute longer and smiled slightly before leaving.

Maria walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection, she had a faint hickey on her neck and she smiled. She felt something in her pocket and reached inside. She found a piece of paper folded up and slowly unfolded. Slowly Maria unfolded the paper and looked at it. 'One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain. One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue. I know you're mine, but you look so good it hurts sometimes. Your body is a wonderland. - Michael' Maria smiled faintly. She was listening to that song the night before. It had reminded her of Michael so she played it over and over that night, Michael must have noticed. She walked back into her room and quickly tucked the note into her nightstand. She walked back to the bathroom and ran a hot bubble bath before stripping down and slipping inside.

Maria laid back and closed her eyes and let the hot water seep into her skin, and relax her muscles. She must have dozed off because when she opened her eyes she saw that the bubbles had mostly dissipated and the water had cooled down. Then she noticed a mark high up on her thigh. She lifted up her leg to inspect it further and realized what it was. 'MINE' was imprinted on her thigh in Michael's handwriting. She had no idea when he'd done it, but she wouldn't complain. She smiled and trailed her fingertips over it before climbing out of the water. She dressed in her nightgown and slipped into bed. She curled up on her side and drifted off to sleep. 

Michael stood outside Maria's window and watched her as she slept. He had every intention of coming back every night to watch her sleeping. He wondered if she'd seen what he'd imprinted on her thigh. They couldn't have a relationship, but maybe they could have this.  



End file.
